


York is a Nightmare in First Aid Class - Part 5

by IMAgentMI



Series: Red vs Blue Quickies [6]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 00:09:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7991383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IMAgentMI/pseuds/IMAgentMI
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>York needs help treating hypothermia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	York is a Nightmare in First Aid Class - Part 5

“Warming a patient who is suffering from hypothermia must be done gradually.  You should avoid immersing them in a hot bath, or putting them near a heat source such as a heat lamp or a fire.  These could cause the blood vessels in the extremities to open too quickly, and the ensuing drop in blood pressure would both making it harder to increase the heat at the body’s core, and also put your patient at an increased risk of vital organ damage and even cardiac arrest.  Blankets aren’t going to easily warm someone with very low body heat, and sometimes the safest way is to use your own body’s heat.  In this case you’ll need to strip yourself and your patient down - “

“Oh god, no, someone stop him..”

“-and using a sleeping bag or a blanket -”

“Don’t you dare, York…”

“ -cover yourself and the patient completely, maintaining as much skin to skin contact as possible - “

“Is it really cold in here?  Oh man, my teeth are chattering.  Are my lips turning blue?  Who wants to be a hero and snuggle?  Let me take off my pants…”

“GODDAMMIT YORK.”


End file.
